In order to normally receive an uplink signal from a user equipment and minimize interference of uplink transmission of the user equipment with another user equipment, an uplink transmission power from the user equipment to a base station may be controlled by the base station. To this end, the user equipment may transmit a power headroom report (PHR) to the base station, and the base station may receive the PHR from the user equipment. The power headroom means a power that may be used additionally to the power currently transmitted from the user equipment.